In numerous industries it is necessary to erect semi-permanent structures both internally as well as externally in order to permit workers to stand at an elevation above the ground surface or to suspend structures and things above the ground. Often times these temporary structures are hollow lengths of piping or tubing erected by interconnection end to end with other hollow sections, thus limiting the area upon which other connections may be made to further build the structure or connect an object to be suspended therefrom. Such prior art structures, being mainly comprised of long solid materials which may be only attached at joints between two adjoining ends of each section require connection by extensive welding between sections or insubstantial connection by through running bolts.
Due to the requirement that the support structure provide adequate support under load, prior art support structures generally are comprised of solid girders or hollow tubular members. Providing a solid support structure limits the ability of personnel to access within the hollow sections to bolt segments together from within. Rather, with such structural members, sections are connected by running a bolt completely through adjoining sections, wasting valuable space within the hollow segment where additional connections could have been made.
Furthermore, when bolts are employed for the purpose of attaching prior art support sections in an end-to-end relationship, the teaching is to apply the same number of attachment bolts as would be applied in attaching segments in a perpendicular cross member arrangement. Support segments placed in an end-to-end arrangement are subjected to a considerable amount of flexing stress which could cause a break or shearing of the support structure if a failure should occur. In the event of a structural failure, there is a considerable risk of damage to equipment and a high risk of injury or death to personnel.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a semi-permanent tubular support structure which allows for a plurality of connections to be made both between each adjoining section and along the external periphery of each section, wherein each end-plate employs additional connections to resist structural failure.